In any area of medicine, a sterile environment is desirable. This requirement applies even to the commonly used stethoscope. Medical personnel use the bell or diaphragm of a stethoscope in order to more clearly hear a person's heart beating or other bodily functions. As the stethoscope is moved from one person to another, contamination or disease can also be passed among the various patients.
It is thus very desirable to have a sterile cover for the bell or diaphragm of the stethoscope, which may be attached thereto and used with different patients. Many such covers are known. However, they suffer from a certain difficulty level of attaching or removing the cover efficiently while maintaining the sterility thereof. Also, the cover must not interfere with detection of the bodily sounds.
Such a desired combination of functions has a tendency to interfere with each other. It is therefore desirable to develop a cover, which maximizes the advantage of the cover while maintaining the utility of the stethoscope.
An even further advantage can be obtained if at least part of the cover for the bell or diaphragm of a stethoscope can be decorated in a fashion to entertain or inform the patient. This decoration can be a cartoon, an advertisement, or other suitable decoration. To have a surface suitable for receiving a decoration, while at the same time, adaptable for use on a stethoscope can provide distinct advantages.